Percy's Destiny
by dw6250
Summary: When Percy is betrayed and almost killed in the throne room of the Gods, he thinks that his life is over. But when a mystery man shows up and saves him saying he has a longer destiny for his life, Percy is set upon a new path. A much longer and heartbreaking path.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus Jackson laid on the ground clutching his broken ribs and looking up at the girl, whom up until a couple of minutes ago, he thought loved him. Yes he still had the curse but that doesn't stop internal injuries, so when Annabeth had snuck up on him and stabbed him multiple times while he was dealing with Luke, one or two of his ribs snapped. "Why, Wise Girl? Why betray us for the Titans? They are just using you and Luke." he said in between gasps of pain.

"No the Olympians use us as pawns, the Titans promised me true power! I do not regret my decision and now you must die!" Annabeth ranted. "You know you can't kill me Annabeth, I have the curse and you don't know my mortal point!" I screamed while getting up slowly and reaching for my pocket. "Yes that may be but I do know I was your mortal anchor. Did you know that there is a clause to the Styx? Yes, I, Annabeth Chase, relinquish my spot as the mortal anchor of Perseus Jackson." Percy stumbled back in shock as he felt his body soften and realized that he could now be killed, he would have to be careful now. "Yes, never would have known that if Kronos hadn't told me. Long forgotten magic in place there, but now Seaweed Brain you must die". Annabeth went to lunge but was blasted back by a huge lightning bolt.

Percy stood there confused, thinking maybe it was Thalia or Zeus but knew that neither could be there at the moment. "I can't have you kill him, he has a much longer destiny in this life. Kronos had no reason to tell you of this magic!" A new man in the room said.

Percy observed him quickly, finding that he had a very intimidating aura to him. One that made him want to bow down immediately, his stature was very militaristic, he looked like he was about 20, very muscular and his eyes pulsing blue. Annabeth stood and immediately bowed muttering "Lord Ouranos". He disregarded her and looked straight at Luke, whos golden eyes showed his slight fear. "Father you must understand..." Kronos tried pleading before Ouranos cut him off. "Silence you can not kill him so stand down or I will have revenge on you killing me so cowardly in the past!" Ouranos thundered (pun intended).

"Father you can not let the Olympians rule! They are terrible." Kronos shouted. "Like you would be any better!" Percy yelled, finally deciding to interact in the conversation. "What do you mean I have a longer destiny than this?" Percy questioned Ouranos, while Kronos looked at him crazy for speaking to his father with no respect. Ouranos just chuckled and said "I will explain in due time but I am going to need you to come with me". "Where are we going Lord Ouranos?" Perry asked, finally showing the slightest bit of respect to Ouranos.

"To see the Primordial Council of course!" Ouranos said as he looked at Percy, before he switched his gaze to Kronos. "Your little temper tantrum is over, call off your soldiers or go back to Tarturaus, your choice son." Ouranos said, glaring at Kronos. "Never, not even for you Father. The Olympians reign is over, they can not be allowed to rule anymore." Kronos shouted before he charged at his father. Ouranos pulled out his bolt turning it into a styche to match his son. Kronos swung first, feinting to the right before slashing to the left. Ouranos just stood there before rolling to the side and hitting Luke's mortal point in one strike. "I told you those were your only two options Son." Ouranos said as Kronos started glowing gold before bursting leaving Like there dead. Ouranos turned to Percy and said "Come with me". They both vanished in a golden light right as the Gods of Olympus burst through the doors, weapons out and ready for a fight.

This is my first story so please tell me how I'm doing, how I could improve, if you like it. Flames are fine but don't be to harsh on me.


	2. AN

I am very sorry, I know that I posted the first chapter a while ago and that I haven't posted again yet. I have a reason for this, my aunt was actually hit by a car and I have been helping take care of her. It will probably be about 2 weeks and I will have a new chapter up. Please bare with me a little bit longer


End file.
